xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Blob
Blob (Fred Dukes) is a mutant who has super strength and incredible durability. Biography Original Timeline= ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' Prologue During the Vietnam War in mid-late 1973, Fred Dukes was a member of Team X under Major William Stryker's command. Fred demonstrated his strength by blowing up a tank simply by plugging his fist inside the tank's chamber, causing its blast to backfire. After the team disbanded, Fred became very obese (having developed an eating disorder), and John Wraith was trying to whip him back into shape (Unfortunately, Fred usually knocked out his opponents by just bouncing them with his huge stomach). Fred later angrily challenged Logan to a boxing match between them because he thought Logan referred to him as "Blob" to Wraith - even though the spoken word was "Bub". Wolverine won by striking him on the head multiple times and later wanted answers about the Island. Fred reveals that Victor and Stryker are working together, capturing mutants and experimenting on them, having allegedly learned the information from Agent Zero. Dukes then informs Logan that he does not know the location of Stryker's base, but says that there is only one person who escaped, a mutant and Cajun street hustler named Remy LeBeau, who goes by the name "Gambit". Wolverine and Wraith later went to find Gambit after Dukes gave Wolverine the information he wanted. Later when Victor was trying to kill Wraith, Wraith said that Victors black coat doesn't scare him and Victor then said that it worked well on Dukes, implying that he killed him. ''X2: X-Men United His name appears on a list of mutants which Mystique scrolls through on Stryker's computer. |-|Revised Timeline= X-Men: Apocalypse Blob was among those that Angel defeated in a fight club. It is unknown whether Angel killed or greviously injured him, as Blob was bleeding from the large cut on the back of his head, which he recieved from battling Angel. Powers & Abilities Powers= *'Superhuman Durability''' - Blob's body possesses a high degree of resistance to injury. The fat tissues that comprise the Blob's epidermis are able to absorb the impact of strong blows. His nerve endings do not relay any tactile perception to his brain. The fat tissues of his epidermis is resilient enough to revert to its normal shape within seconds after deformation caused by impact. It is virtually impervious to physical injury. Prior to becoming obese, Blob had already remarkable resilience, as he made a cannon explode by putting a hand inside of it while it was shooting, without receiving any injury. *'Superhuman Strength' - Blob has a high degree of physical strength. He is able to throw a man in the air with no efforts, and he's strong enough to punch Wolverine's adamantium skeleton without injuring his hands. *'Immovability' - Due to Blob's vast weight, he has his own gravitational pull. This allows him to be almost completely immovable unless it is by his own free will or if his opponent's strength rivals his own. |-| Abilities= *'Boxing' - Due to his obesity, John Wraith attempts to train Blob through Boxercise to lower his weight. Relationships Original Timeline= Friends *John Wraith - Former Teammate and Friend (Original Timeline) *Agent Zero - Former Teammate and Friend (Original Timeline) *Chris Bradley - Former Teammate (Original Timeline) *Deadpool - Former Teammate (Original Timeline) *Wolverine - Former Teammate (Original Timeline) Enemies *William Stryker - Former Boss (Original Timeline) *Victor Creed - Former Teammate turned Enemy and Killer (Original Timeline) |-|Revised Timeline= Enemies *Angel † - Opponent Trivia *His character was also considered for inclusion in X-Men but did not make it past the concept art which is a hidden Easter egg on the original DVD release of that movie. *According to John Wraith, Blob has never liked Wolverine much. *In a deleted scene, Victor is seen getting a call from Stryker. He tells Stryker that he knows where Wolverine and Wraith are going because he had Dukes tell him. He hangs up the phone after and starts moving towards Dukes, implying that he is about to torture and kill him. External links * * Category:X-Men Origins: Wolverine Characters Category:X-Men: Apocalypse Characters Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Caucasian Category:Villains Category:Team X Category:Deceased Characters - Original Timeline Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Characters Killed by Sabretooth Category:Blonde Hair Category:Light Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Tattoos Category:Americans Category:Military Category:Mercenaries Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Stryker's Files Category:Unknown Status - Revised Timeline Category:Cameo